


The Siren

by Devious_Fright



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, happy birthday leviathan, he deserved a win after that last fic with him i did, slight spoilers for chapter 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Fright/pseuds/Devious_Fright
Summary: This is how sailors must have felt hearing the call of a siren, he was sure. He used to wonder how entire fleets could allow themselves to crash on jagged stones and sink into the dark ocean waters for his pets to feast upon; just off the melody of a voice alone, but here he was now. He was fully prepared to crash into the reef and sink into darkness. It was coming from the bathroom, but he knew it wasn’t Asmo. Asmo’s pitch was higher, more boisterous, when he sang, he wanted everyone in the house to hear him and praise him. This was softer, lower, sweet. Like it was just for him. He opened the door to the bathroom without knocking, he hadn’t even considered it. If there was a spirit on the other side waiting to entrap him, he was ok with that.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 305





	The Siren

**Author's Note:**

> The Siren by Nightwish was kind of a huge inspiration. MC is singing Videogame by Lana del Rey. Slight spoilers for chapter 12 -8/10  
> My friend and I agreed Levi needed a win after Renkatsu Party! and what better time for this than on his birthday?

It was sometime way past midnight when Leviathan finally realized, he was _hungry_. Wait, what day was it now? He had been playing his newest game since it had arrived. Rubbing his eyes, Levi only hoped that Beel hadn’t eaten everything in the fridge again. And then he snorted to himself, hoping for that was like hoping for Mammon to stop being stupid, or for Lucifer to stop being so terrifying. Groaning to himself as his stomach rumbled Leviathan stood from his gamer chair, hearing his joints crack and pop every time he moved. Shuffling to his door he groaned again. It was late, he needed to be quiet or Lucifer would hang him upside down from the chandelier for breaking curfew. Maybe he should just go to bed? No, he was crafty and quiet enough. He could scrounge up enough food in the kitchen to make a backstabbing sandwich and all would be well. Levi would be able to go back to his gaming in peace.

Cracking the door to his room open, he stuck his head out and looked around. No sign of life, good, “I’ll be right back Henry!” And with that Levi slipped out through the door. His steps were quick and light as he tiptoed down the hallway. Padding his way down the middle he made sure to stay on the carpet to muffle his steps further, admiring the precious silence that had fallen over the house, a rarity even this late at night when there were so any residents. And the house itself may or may not have been totally fucking haunted. It was Levi was sure of that. Every now and then he was sure he could see the shadows moving on their own, he had definitely seen the shadows of a hanged man in one of the rooms before. It was probably the ghosts of the murdered humans looking for revenge! Now he was creeping himself out, watching the shadows that angled themselves in the hallway for any signs of movement. 

In fact, Leviathan had become so hyper-aware of his surrounding that when he heard the sounds of a voice singing softly down the hall, he had almost jumped out of his own skin The only thing that kept him from screaming was that his fear of Lucifer’s punishment for breaking curfew outweighed his fear of vengeful ghosts. Instead he muffled his yell with his hand, standing there tensed and waiting to run. No strike came though, no shadows forming spirits coming after him to drag him to purgatory with them. But the sound of singing stayed. Carried through the still air of the house and wrapping itself around him like an invisible rope, tugging him to the sound. It was beautiful. A soft, feminine voice singing a melody that he was getting lost in, he followed the sound without a second thought. He had never heard something like that here before in the house. It was always screaming and yelling, loud thuds and boisterous laughter. Even Asmo’s singing didn’t compare to the spell this voice had over him now, as he followed it down the hall to the source.

This is how sailors must have felt hearing the call of a siren, he was sure. He used to wonder how entire fleets could allow themselves to crash on jagged stones and sink into the dark ocean waters for his pets to feast upon; just off the melody of a voice alone, but here he was now. He was fully prepared to crash into the reef and sink into darkness. It was coming from the bathroom, but he knew it wasn’t Asmo. Asmo’s pitch was higher, more boisterous, when he sang, he wanted everyone in the house to hear him and praise him. This was softer, lower, sweet. Like it was just for him. He opened the door to the bathroom without knocking, he hadn’t even considered it. If there was a spirit on the other side waiting to entrap him, he was ok with that. 

When the door finally opened, what he found wasn’t an evil spirit; it was the pretty exchange student. The object of his never-ending envious lust. She was reclining in the bath, a hazy steam of fog and the scent of roses, vanilla, and ylang ylang hanging in the air between them. The bathwater was a deep pink and shimmered gold every time she moved, the color dark enough to hide her body underneath it. Her long, dark hair fanning out around her in the water, the tops of her pale breasts and parts of her knees breaking the tension of the pink bath. She was beautiful. Maybe she wasn’t a human after all, maybe she really was a siren. 

She had been given a pretty pink bath bomb from Asmodeous a few days ago, something that he was working in conjunction with Hush about. It was one of a few prototypes to try out. He had cheerily handed it to her, “Tell me how it works out for you princess!” She had yet to actually have the time to try it though. Mammon needed her to tutor him so he wouldn’t fail his next exam, Levi had her tagging along everywhere with him in Mononoke Land, and Satan was slowly going insane dissecting every minute of the season finale of a detective show they had been watching. 

Tonight, she couldn’t sleep. Nothing unusual really, she had dealt with insomnia as long as she could remember. Lying in bed, she realized now she had the time to use the bath bomb Asmo had given her. Smiling slightly at the thought of relaxing in a bath, she grabbed her fluffy bathrobe and a towel and tiptoed her way to the bathroom. In the human realm she lived in a little house with her dad, they didn’t have the room for such a big, beautiful bathtub. Taking a bath was always a real treat to her. When the bath was full and the steam rising, she dropped the bomb in and watched it fizz and disappear, turning the water a deep pink and shimmering gold. It was beautiful. Stripping bare, she folded her clothes neatly and sank in, moaning softly as the warmth enveloped her helping to release the stress and tension in her body. 

After a little bit of time she had begun to hum to herself, it was something she did often, but then she started singing. Her voice wasn’t bad, she had taken a few voice classes, it was a little low but so was her speaking voice. Colicky baby is what she had always been told was the reason. People didn’t cringe and ask her to stop when she sang, but she wasn’t going to win a vocal contract either as far as she was concerned. Either way, she was alone now, in this pretty pink bath. Another thing she noticed, was that the longer she sat there, the more amorous she was feeling. Maybe it was just the sensual warmth engulfing her. Or maybe there was something of Asmo’s special touch in the ingredients. She should have known something was up by the way he had smiled at her. Whatever, maybe when she was done with her bath she would sneak into Mammon’s room. 

Smiling at the thought, she continued singing and reclined in the tub, enjoying herself. When the door to the bathroom swung open, she wasn’t afraid or embarrassed, simply intrigued to see who was on the other side. Leviathan. He looked tired; he had probably been up all the last few nights gaming. His bangs hid his eyes, but he was blushing as he stood there, and she could feel his stare on her. Reaching out she beckoned him closer, still singing her song, and after just a moment’s hesitation he started towards her, taking her hand, “Join me?” She had seen what Leviathan was hiding under his track pants once before. It reminded her of a summer day at the swimming pool when her friend had leaned over and told her that the skinny boys were usually the ones packing a surprise. Her friend had been correct.

This must have been a dream, “Yeah,” Clearly, he had fallen asleep in front of the computer and this was a dream. He needed to enjoy it while he could then. He couldn’t even remember what he left his room in the first place for by this point. Stripping down, his clothes scattered around the tiles of the bathroom floor, he slipped into the still steaming water behind her, legs on either side of her body. Never mind, he hadn’t fallen asleep, he had died. She leaned back against his chest with a sigh and suddenly he felt shy, blushing brightly as the contact between her warm skin and his jolted him from the hazy state he had been in. She was so soft. Her skin was flushed from the bath, “Would…. would you sing again?” He shifted a little, glad that she couldn’t see how badly he was blushing. She nodded, humming in affirmation and began singing another song for him. 

“Swinging in the backyard, pull up in your fast car whistling my name, open up a beer, and you say get over here and play a video game,” He sank deeper into the sound of her voice than he did into the water around them, “I'm in his favorite sun dress, watching me get undressed take that body downtown,” She crooked an arm back around his neck, tangling her fingers in the hair on the nape of his neck as she sang for him. His heart was hammering in his chest, sure that she could feel it from how close she was; but the sound of her song was lulling him back into a haze, and the water around him had him relaxing. Without thinking about it, he had laid his hands on her, one on her thigh and the other on her waist. The longer he was there, the bolder he became in the situation. The way that she melted into his touch only spurred him on further, he had half expected her to come to her senses and tell him to get his dirty otaku hands off of her. No, instead she leaned her head back and continued singing for him, playing with his hair and resting her other hand over his. 

The way she stretched caused her breasts to lift out of the water, and he stared at them, full and round begging for his touch. Tentatively he reached up to cup one in his hand, thumb rolling over her nipple and her breath hitched, but she kept singing for him, arching her back into his touch. There was no way this was really happening. There was absolutely no way in any layer of hell that she actually wanted him to touch her. Not him, not out of all of his brothers. He was the worthless, dirty, slimy, useless otaku, what in the world would attract a pretty, talented, fiery girl like her to him. Her song had ended, and he went to move his hands away, but she stopped him, “Levi, keep touching me,” She whispered it against his ear and he nearly whimpered. This wasn’t real, the only way he could get the girl was if he was playing a dating sim. The only way he could have **her** was by playing _Renkatsu Party!_

He kept touching her though, just like he wanted, just like she asked. Because she wanted him to, and because he truly wanted to. He had dreamed of what she would feel like, she was so soft, so warm. He buried his burning face into the crook of her neck and ran his hands along her curves and listened to her hum, felt the sound in his chest, “You’re so cute Levi,” That only made him blush harder, no one had called him cute before. She shifted in his arms, her lower back rubbing against him and making his cock jump, he hadn’t realized how hard he was until then, he had been so wrapped up in the thought and feeling of her. Could she feel that? There was no way she couldn’t, but she hadn’t said anything about it either. Which was good, he supposed. He didn’t need her laughing about his inability to keep his self-control the way he was sure some girls would. She was never like that though, she listened to him, she made time for him. Maybe that was why he wanted her so bad? Even his brothers dismissed him most of the time. 

Levi had managed to put himself at ease with those thoughts, she wouldn’t laugh at him no matter what he did. She was always so kind. Maybe it was that self-reassurance, or maybe it was the sweet scent in the foggy air and the warmth of the deep pink water around them, but it gave him the courage to move again, and he slide his fingertips along the smooth, wet skin of her inner thigh. Slowly, feather light. So she knew, so she could tell him to stop if she wanted to. She didn’t, and it made his heart hammer in his chest all the harder. Eventually he reached the apex between her thighs and the low sigh of his name that escaped her rattled him down to the bone. He shifted behind her, breath hitching as he rubbed against her lower back again. Groaning into her shoulder, he stroked her with his slender fingers, daring to slip one in and then another at the way she moaned and arched her back. Her legs parted further, silently asking for more and Levi gave her what she wanted. He pumped his fingers until her hips were rocking to meet his hand, angling them until her heard her take a sharp breath and kept them at that angle until her thighs trembled. 

His cock was throbbing painfully now, digging into her lower back when she moved, and he whimpered her name, “C-can I? Is it alright if…if I-,” He couldn’t actually get the words out, still not enough confidence for that, but he rolled his hips to punctuate the unasked question and she nodded in response. Pulling away from him just a little she lifted her hips, reached under herself and gripped his length, listening to him curse slightly in response. Shifting her hips, she slipped down onto him with a moan, only stopping when he was fully inside of her and she was sitting in his lap. Levi felt like his brain had shorted out. He was inside of her. He wasn’t playing a sim game; this wasn’t just some random fantasy. Her warmth was gripping his length, hot and tight and wet and he twitched to keep himself still, arms around her waist to pull her back into his chest. His legs slipped under hers, and he bent his knees up, lifting hers out of the water and spreading her legs further as he scooted down a little more for better leverage. He had watched enough hentai to know what he was doing. 

Still gripping her to him Levi pulled his hips back before thrusting into her with a snap of his hips, sloshing the water around them. She whimpered, shimmering gold as she squirmed in his grasp and tried not to cry out in pleasure. They didn’t need to wake anyone else in the house and be caught in such a compromising position, “Levi!” He was so big, it felt like he was brushing every spot she needed him to at once when he rolled his hips. She was clinging to the arm he had wrapped around her for dear life as he continue to buck his hips up into her. What he lacked in finesse he made up for with tenacity, and she could appreciate that well enough, especially when he was stretching her and hitting places as deep as he was now. Her head fell back on his shoulder again, panting and whimpering and meeting his quick, powerful thrusts with her own. Still holding her waist, his other hand gripped her breast and fondled it as he kept thrusting, shifting his hips again until she covered her mouth to muffle a yelp. He had found that spot that made her tremble on his cock, just like he always told himself he would, and it made him moan to know what he was doing to her. 

Around them, the foggy air felt thick, electric almost. She didn’t even notice as the dry wisps of her hair lifted around her in the static until suddenly, they dropped back down to her head. Levi’s cock seemed bigger when she came back down on him again, and the water splashed loudly as his tail broke the tension. There it was, swinging around the side of the tub before wrapping around her left thigh, slick in the way only sea creature scales could be. They glistened in the light, gunmetal with a deep purple-blue shine and gold shimmer from the water. She would have thought them pretty if she could think of anything other than the way he was claiming her at that moment. Claw like blue painted nails were digging into her skin now and the pinpricks of pain only heightened every other sensation, “Levi,” She gasped, “you feel so good,” His tail tightened around her at the sound of that, blushing again. 

He couldn’t actually form words to tell her how he felt in that moment, and instead pulled her back down roughly onto his length as he thrusted up into her, watching her breasts bounce each time he did that with a level of fascination. The water in the tub was spilling out onto the floor, but he could have cared less about anything in that moment except him and her and the way she was making him feel. He managed to whine her name in response after another moment. He could feel himself tensing each time she came back down to meet his hips, biting back the rising need to dill her. Not yet. One hand still fondling a breast, his other one began to rub circles on her aching clit, groaning when she jolted and fluttered around him, “Fuck, Levi, keep going,” It was better than hearing her sing. 

His legs spread hers further apart, his tail rubbing against her skin like it was another appendage made just to caress her. He was whining her name again, gripping her tighter and she was shaking in his arms, “Levi, I need to feel you fill me,” He had heard her whimper that to him before in his fantasies and that was all it took. He snapped his hips up into her with abandon, the sudden roughness of his thrusting pushed her over the edge, and she came with a sharp cry of his name, head on his shoulder. The way her inner walls embraced him was too much and he splashed more water out of the bathtub as his tail swished around them and he came with her, rolling his hips to keep himself embedded deeply inside of her as they rode out their shared passion. 

She sagged against him when she was spent, and he was panting so hard it shook her with every breath he took. For a minute, neither said a word, and Leviathan was trying very hard not to spontaneously combust from his sudden shyness, no longer hidden away by lust, “You could sing for Sucre if you wanted to,” He mumbled into her hair. She giggled slightly at the compliment.

“Thanks Levi,” She didn’t think she was that good, but she appreciated the sentiment.

“Hey....uhhh.... wanna game with me? I got the new Menacing Resident 3 game and it has a co-op DLC,” He shifted, still mumbling, “I remember you said you like horror games,” 

“Really? Hell, yeah I would!” She had been wanting to play that since they announced it was in production, “Let’s just wait a minute though, we’re gonna have to clean up all the water when we get out,” 

His groan was nearly epic as he rested his head back against the porcelain rim of the tub at the thought of having to clean something. Too much labor, “Alright,” Sitting here with her in his arms wasn’t so bad anyway. At least, until his stomach reminded him why he had left his room in the first place.

"Maybe we make sandwiches first," She said with a chuckle. He just hid his blush in her hair again.


End file.
